The Purple Paladin
by TheCardinalKing
Summary: The Count of Lothian must control a diplomatic Squabble over international Trade but some how gets involved in a Predicament with the Japanese Military when an Assassin makes Attempts to kill him.


**_The Purple Paladin_**

_"Economic Emancipation"****___

Written and copyrighted symbol 227 \f "Symbol" \s 14 ã 2002 by Matthew Benjamin Abernathy I 

717-A Summer Lane 

City of Prattville, Sovereign State of Alabama 

These fifty united States Of America 

36066-6172: Federal Occupation Code 

334-365-0161 

Approximate Word Count: 17,000 

Freedom was the Answer. It was always the only, true Answer. What ever Question you might have in Life, you should always choose Freedom. Even as the Admiral of the Scottish Armada, sailing out of an Indian Port on his Flagship, The _Maelstrom, he looked out at the Indian Ocean and saw Freedom. MacDuff Duncan Leslie I of Fife loved the Sea more than any thing … except for Freedom. He was a Knight and a Paladin; but more so, he was a Man of the Sea and a Man of outright Justice … Justice by any Means. __The Purple Paladin was what they called him. Being a Member of Royalty and of the great Clan Leslie (of which currently controlled the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands), he felt free to wear what ever Manner of Uniform he saw fit. So he chose royal purple, white, and silver. Most People seemed to think his Moniker fit well. MacDuff liked it. It was quite a bit different from being referred to as __Count of Lothian or __Admiral Leslie. MacDuff was a fine-looking Man at forty-five Years. Yes, he was aging but better than most others; especially his older Nephew, Marc Chadwick I Abernethy of Fife, who was accompanying Admiral Leslie for their current __Project._

Technically, Marc was of a higher Rank and Position, having the Titles of Lord and King of Provincial Gaul, Roy of the New Iberian Castile, and Grand Duke of the Benelux Commonwealth. However, on this Mission, the Subject was international Trade and Commerce over the Waterways. MacDuff was merely the Count of Lothian, but he also happened to be the Flag Admiral of all Fleets in the Pan-European People's Navy. Besides all of that, Marc was in horrible Health and could only walk around because of that enormous Suit of Armour he wore that doubled as a Life-support System. MacDuff would be in Charge. This was a Sea Mission according to him, and he was the Mariner to get the Job completed. And that was to make bloody well sure that all Scottish Ports in foreign Lands were protected from Pirates, Militants, or Terrorists.

On top of that, the Purple Paladin had other, more personal Reasons for this Engagement. The main Problem was that the Master of them both, King James William IV of Abernethy, demanded that all Waterways be public. The Japanese, however, disagreed. Yes, _disagreed is a subtle Way of stating it. James, also known as __The Cardinal King, was a King, yes, but he was anti-imperialism. Now he had nothing against the Japanese Empire, their Emperor, or their Way of Life. James William actually appreciated their Culture. He __was against their Views on Imperialism. MacDuff just had __Issues to work out. Regardless, the true Reasons for one of the highest-ranking Naval Officers on the entire Globe to settle small Disputes between two Nations were yet to be seen._

A rather loud stomping Noise could be heard coming slowly across the Deck from the Structure housing the Control Room of the Ship. The Count of Lothian, dressed in a fine Tunic of royal Purple, slacks of solid white, and a Mantle of silver, was standing by the Railing of the Deck, looking out at the Waters, ignoring the Sound of what he knew was coming.

"You sound as if you could use some Oil in your Joints," MacDuff spoke out to his Nephew, the great Marc Chadwick I. "I could hear you squeaking across the entire Ship, even in this snapping Wind and crashing of Waves."

"You need Trumpets for your Ears like I do, then, Uncle MacDuff," replied the Cardinal Rook through his Helmet in a Voice that seemed to be amplified. Marc was oblivious to MacDuff's Jokes. He did not know his Uncle was using some of his rather bad Humour. "It is merely my Metal Body reverberating against the Metal and Wood on your Ship."

"I know," the Admiral said without much thought. "Have you gotten your Sea Legs, yet, Marc?"

"The only Legs I have are permanently attached to a Metal and Plastic Suit of Armour," said the King of part of mainland Europe. "I feel like an Ant or a Beetle. And if you were about to say '_At least you are alive' then keep that saved up for some body else."_

His Voice still seemed amplified. It was as if he were speaking through some thing inside his Helmet. MacDuff had never seen him without his Helmet since his Accident in an Ethiopian Coal Mine Explosion. It was because of his Suit of Armour, which was given to him by the Magicians of the Egyptian Pharaoh, that he became known as _The Cardinal Rook. He stood over seven Feet tall in his Armour that kept him alive, and it made him look like a Tower or a Castle because his Armour was segmented, appearing as Bricks do when placed together. The Mine Explosion almost killed him. He now required an artificial Respirator to breathe, Trumpets so he could hear properly and speak effectively, and various Tubes and Bags to collect any Toxins or Wastes his Body produced._

But there were still many more Secrets that the Cardinal Rook kept from his dear Uncle, the Purple Paladin. As was mentioned before, Marc never removed his Helmet, even to drink or eat. He also had his Catheter and Colostomy Bags that needed to be effused cleanly, and MacDuff understood those. However … Marc's collection Bag of a nasty white Substance that he would let no one near, and also of which Marc made sure to sterilize with special Chemicals before disposal, remained a Mystery to MacDuff. It seemed like his Health was getting worse and worse. The only thing MacDuff would think about was what ever his Body was producing that was bone-white and obviously dangerous to any one who came in close Contact with it.

Marc dropped to his Knees, coughing and splattering in a Tone that resembled him hacking through a Horn or Trumpet. MacDuff tried to get over to him, even though Marc was waving his Hands at him to stay away, but some thing else occurred.

"Look there, Admiral!" shouted the lookout Man stationed up in the Crow's Nest. "A Fleet of Whales!"

"I care not of Whales! My Nephew is ill!" shouted MacDuff up to the lookout Man, not forgetting his Cousin's Malady. He looked towards the Navigator, and then realized some thing was wrong. He did not intend to get him self killed or have his Ship destroyed. He needed to know what Family these Whales hailed from. "What Manner of Whales are they? Sperm Whales or another Brand?" he shouted again.

From inside the Crow's Nest, the Lookout Man peered through his Scope and shouted out to his Admiral, "Aye, sir! White as Snow!"

"Ensign, steer away from them completely!" ordered the Purple Paladin immediately upon hearing the News. He was a Knight and a Politician. He had nothing to do with marine Life. But also he was a Man of the Sea, and he knew never to trust the Spermaceti.

"Aye, sir!" complied the Navigation Officer. Per the Admiral's Instructions, they avoided the Whales completely. However, Admiral Leslie had an Idea pop into his Head.

"Marc," asked MacDuff, "why are you accompanying me?"

"To help you complete your Mission," the fully armoured General replied in that monotone, amplified Voice of his, once he had gotten up from his Knees and stopped his wet Coughing.

"Be more specific," said he, who commanded the Ship in a different Uniform each Day.

"I am your Reconnaissance Officer," General Abernethy said. "If there is any Manner of Combat, Interference, or Confrontations, I am to be at your Side, protecting your Life. When I am not doing that during the same aforementioned Conflicts, then I shall be attending to defending this Ship and any Japanese, Chinese, Indian, or any other Manner of Civilians that might be involved."

"Sounds like a good Plan, Nephew Marc," said the Count of Lothian plainly, never once taking his Eyes off of the Water. "We will see if what we suspect is true. Remind me of our Objective."

"To force the Japanese Empire to sign an Agreement with us to allow free trading Rights on the Oceans to the Public," Marc said plainly.

"Force? Is that it?" asked MacDuff with one raised Eyebrow, still looking out at the Ocean in Case any other Whales might want to tag along with him. "I thought there was more."

"King James William IV told me what I have told you," came out that cold Reply. "If you have more to do, then I will back you up on Family Trust alone. Afterward, I will let the Cardinal King decide if our Actions were just."

"Aye, but you are a King as well, dear Marc," MacDuff said smirking.

"Our Cousin, James William, is the highest King in Europe," spoke out the Words plainly.

"What are the real Reasons that an Admiral and a King are on the same Ship, though?" MacDuff asked. He seemed to be asking these Questions in a rather boring Fashion … almost rhetorically.

"What Right do I have to question _The Cardinal King?" replied Marc._

"You are _The Cardinal Rook," he came back. "You tell me."_

"When you ask Questions out of Boredom, it irks certain People," Marc told MacDuff plainly in that mechanical, amplified Voice of his. "Be glad I am not one of those People." He stepped away just a few Feet so he could lean against the Housing of the Bridge and tried to suppress some more wet coughing. Because of how his artificial Respirator worked, it was impossible to hide even a Hiccup. Any Noise echoing out from his Throat would be automatically amplified for him.

MacDuff just chuckled, never taking his Eyes off of the Water. He blew his Nose, and twisted around to shout out an Order to his Helmsman.

"Hard to starboard, there! Where Mister Pratt up in the Crow's Nest saw those Whales," started the Admiral as he cleared his Throat, "sail off to their right." Then he shouted out to every body, "I am going to show all of you a Trick I learned from a Cronie of mine in the Japanese Empire!"

"Aye, sir," said the Helmsman as they carefully veered off into the Vicinity of the Sperm Whales. Any able-minded Man of the Sea knows that Sperm Whales are dangerous and should be avoided unless you plan on killing it. This Crew knew that. They also knew that they had better not disobey their Admiral.

The Purple Paladin removed his Mantle and leaped up on top of the Housing for the Bridge. He closed his Eyes and began uttering Words in what seemed like an ancient Celtic or Gaelic Language. None of the Crew seemed to notice any Differences. As soon as the Ship had passed narrowly through some rather nasty looking Rocks protruding up out of the Ocean, MacDuff leaped down onto the Deck, and said, "Watch every body. Look at those Whales."

All of a sudden, and much to the Surprise of every body save MacDuff and Marc, a whaling Ship appeared coming out from behind a Sprawl of Land jutting out into the Sea. With billowing Sails and a Jack resembling the Union of Myanmar's Flag, it sped towards the spouting Whales as several smaller Boats, teamed with Harpooners, surrounded them on all Sides, tossing their Harpoons at them. When one of the Crew Members inquired about why the Asiatic Ship was sailing straight for them, MacDuff picked him up, and heaved him off of the Side of the Maelstrom.

He was not trying to kill him. If he was a Seaman, then he could swim. The Count of Lothian was merely out to prove a Point to that Crewman who was now sloshing in the Saltwater. He looked around, no longer seeing the Maelstrom. Horrified, he could only stare around him self, Mouth hanging agape, and unable to scream. All he could see was the Massacre of the Sperm Whales by the Myanmar Ship's Crew and their Ship … that was heading straight for them.

Looking down over the Ledge, MacDuff saw plainly that the Man he tossed overboard was terrified and confused. The Former leapt up onto the Railing and slowly levitated him self down to the Water's Surface. MacDuff grabbed his Shipmate by his Arms, laughed at his shocked Expression, and pulled him up with him, back onto the Deck. The Seaman who had just been pulled back onto the Ship could not understand how he could not have seen the Maelstrom.

The whaling Ship immediately changed its Direction, for they just now saw the Maelstrom. If they were to continue, they would surely crash.

"Now, you _see," exclaimed MacDuff with the intentional Pun. "I merely hid our Ship from View. It is nothing special … just a Gimmick … but it is effective. Marc! See there! That is a Burmese Ship. Tell me, dear Nephew, why the Burmese are whaling right off of Indian Waters?"_

"I assume they believe in free and open Waterways as does James William IV," Marc replied more plainly than usual. "Is it our Problem?"

"I guess the Indians and Burmese are not our Problem," MacDuff replied. "However, the Scottish and the Japanese … _that is our Problem. Free Trade be damned! This is all about free Enterprise and free Commerce. It is about protecting our own Interests. If we have Ports stationed across the Globe, then they are entitled complete Freedom to do their Business as they see fit, as long as they do not infringe upon the Rights of others. Am I wrong, Sir Marc?"_

"No, Sir, MacDuff," said the European Nobleman with a bit more Life this Time. "I believe in the same. Our Parliaments in Westminster, Dublin, and Edinburgh have debated over a one Percent excise Tax to increase Revenue."

"Well, what would the Cardinal King do with the extra Revenue?" asked MacDuff. "Or what would Parliament do?"

"It is impossible to say," said Marc. "They have also debated a Prohibition on any of our domestic and foreign Ports from doing Business with the Japanese."

"But that is a Restriction on their Freedom," replied the Mission's Leader. "They must decide for them selves if they want to trade with them or not. We are here to protect them … if the Japanese get any more hostile than before."

"We have no Proof that it was the Imperial Japanese Navy that destroyed our Port off of the Nile," came the monotone Voice of the Cardinal Rook.

"And yet our Government propose us to stop doing Business with them? BAH! They were getting their Revenge on us for preventing any of their Slaves and Drugs from entering into our Territory," MacDuff hypothesized.

"It seems to me," remarked the Cardinal Rook as the Maelstrom hit the Wake of the Burmese Whaler, "that Drugs and Slavery are what you seem to be looking for in nearly all foreign Difficulties we have been become in lately. Besides, we are supposed to merely act as Diplomats, especially since I am the Terran Ambassador to the Lunar Government and you are the Terran Ambassador to the Jovian Government. If we can agree on how to stabilize foreign Trade, then we have done our Mission."

"So be it," spat out the Purple Paladin with a Hint of Acid and a Splash of Caustic. "If it were only that simple," said he quietly to him self, still gazing off into the Ocean. He was thinking of some thing else. He was thinking of a Man- no, he was not a Man. He was an Animal in the Mind of MacDuff Duncan Leslie. His Name was Horo. Horo held the Equivalent Rank of Flag Admiral with the Japanese Military. MacDuff suspected him as the prime Suspect in the Decimation of a Scottish Port off of the Nile River in the Mediterranean Sea. Horo was nothing more than a Warlord who garnered Profits off of harassing foreign Trade Ships and Ports with his Navy, and forcefully introducing illegal Narcotics and Slaves into those foreign Ports. For that, MacDuff labeled him as a Criminal against Humanity and a Pirate on the high Seas. MacDuff had no Proof … yet. He might have Proof soon, though.

MacDuff stepped lightly on the right Side of the Deck towards the Front, unsheathing a Rapier from his Belt. "Mark what I say, my dearest Nephew!" he shouted over the Waves and the Wind with a haughty air about him, whilst waving his Rapier through the Air in what appeared to be a Fashion of him spelling his Name out. "That we will not conclude our Mission until I have taken the Wheel of his Ship home with me to Lothian as a War Trophy, and until I have hung the infamous War Criminal Horo off the highest Mast of the Maelstrom!"

"Your Words…" spoke Marc with little Enthusiasm, "are very elegant, but you are a Member of Scottish Royalty, and you can only fight with Honour according to a specific Set of Rules. You are not a Vigilante."

"I will find my Ways, Sir Marc," came the haughty Retort, as he finally turned away from the Ocean to look at Marc directly. "Imperialism is a great Evil, and even the young Prince of Scotia has realized that. He has spoken many Times of Confederation of sovereign Kingdoms. My main Concern is the Freedom of our Ports … and Freedom means that they are free to live and do Business without Government Interference." He paused. "Damn it all, I am the Fleet-Admiral of the entire Pan-European People's Navy and Flag-Admiral of his Majesty's Royal Armada! It is my Job to protect our People from Imperialists and Militarists!"

"This is coming from a ranking Member of Gaelic-Celtic Royalty and a life-long naval Officer?" was the monotone, amplified Question Marc asked of his Cousin.

"I am not a Tyrant!" exclaimed MacDuff loud enough for some of the Crew to look on. "I do not abuse my Power, nor do I harm Civilians with the Military at my Hands." He calmed down inside. On the outside, he had never really flustered or shaken as many do when their Tempers rise. The Count of Lothian always kept his Temper under Control. His Voice would rise, but his Face would not change.

"Enough of your Devil's Advocacy, Marc," MacDuff said once more, sheathing his Sword. "I protect those that need or ask of Protection. If they do not want it, then I respect their Wishes. I have my own Agenda to follow, so if you do not like it, then do not help. I can find the Man who destroyed that Egyptian Port of ours using my own Intelligence."

The Cardinal Rook stepped (actually, he always stomped instead of stepping) to the Side and started walking off. "Do as you wish," said Marc. "You would do so any way. But, I will help you find your Man, for that is my Job. I will be in my Cabin … resting … on the Floor … as usual." He paused once as he stomped away. He could not help but to stomp. "If the Maelstrom sinks, do not wake me," said he. And once he got to a rectangular Section of the Deck that seemed to be cut from the rest of the Deck, the Cardinal Rook was automatically lowered down into the inner Decks of the Ship. It was impossible for him to use Stairs, so any Structure that he might walk in, do Business in, or sleep in was automatically fitted with an Elevation Device to accommodate his enormous Body of Armour.

"Rest well, my Clansman and Friend," spoke the one they called The Purple Paladin out towards the Indian Ocean. "However … the Maelstrom can never be sunk in any Case, save that caused by the Hand of GOD. You will rest soon, my dear Cousin. Your Pain will soon end."

The Wake soothed MacDuff's Mind. He could now concentrate more. The Japanese Empire could be reached by Ship within a Week. He would just take a Shortcut in between the Malaysian Kingdom and the Republic of Indonesia. The Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia should have no Problems with his Ship coming into one of their Ports for Supplies, Food, and fresh Water. Any Admiral could account for enough Diplomacy to speak with Paramount Leaders of foreign Kingdoms, but Money spoke better, and the Count of Lothian had enough Platinum and Gold to quench the Appetites of hungry Merchants.

As if a Sailfish had stabbed in between the Ribs covering his Heart, a biting, flashing Sting hit his Chest! This had happened before, but MacDuff was too proud to have a Physician examine him. He grabbed his Chest, his Eyes bulged, his Teeth gnashed, and he fell to his Knees. A splattering Noise came out of his Mouth as he grabbed a Rail to pull him self up to his Feet. He quickly looked around to see if any body had seen him exhibiting the Signs of his Weakness. Heads all turned around back to their Work of cleaning the Boards, replacing rotten Wood, sealing Cracks, or mending torn Sails. He hated the Chest Pains, but he also hated the Idea of his Pride being diminished by some thing so insignificant. MacDuff promptly began walking the Deck, observing any thing and every thing, and even taking Notes on a small Booklet of Paper. Surely the Admiral had more important Things to worry about than what was probably Pains caused by Gas. He most certainly did, as Events would play out.

* * *

The Ship swayed left and right through out the Night as the Purple Paladin worked at his Desk in his personal Chamber. No one would bother him at Night - not even Marc. He was too busy to worry about any thing else. The Captain could maintain Order at Night whilst Admiral Leslie worked together through the Evidence leading towards fewer and fewer People concerning the horrific Attacks on their foreign Ports. He had no Proof. As Anger seethed through out his Body, his Face twisted into a sinister Sneer, and he swiped his Desk clear of all Papers, Pens, Stamps, and Ink.

"GOD damn it, I am getting no where!" he hissed as he got up from his Seat where he could pace around. "I am almost to the Japanese Empire, and I have no more than a Gnat's Ass to show to Emperor Endymion that his top Naval Officer is a War Criminal and Pirate!"

One of the Posts on his Bed was now splintered and on the Ground. He had cleared it with one Swipe from his left Hand. "Bloody Bones and CHRIST's Arms! I swear I will die before going back with out that Warlord's Head as my Trophy of Victory. May GOD in Heaven give me the Power to vindicate my Cause. May Beelzebub strike me down with the Black Death before I go back tae the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands as a Failure!"

Tears squinted in his Eyes as he choked out the Word "Failure." His personal Code of Conduct did not allow crying. He was definitely fighting it back. MacDuff pacing to and through, trying his best to figure out how he could link Admiral Horo with the Attacks on his People's merchant Businesses and Ports. His Body was really starting to over heat. Feeling suddenly faint, he grabbed his left Chest, groaning out in Pain, falling backward onto the Floor with a large _"THUMP!" that resounded across the Deck. One Hand reached up into the Air, as he saw a Cat's Eyes out of his Porthole._

NO! WAIT! Those Eyes … are missing now. MacDuff strained and got up as quickly as possible! Dressed in royal purple sleeping Clothes, he grabbed a Robe and Slippers, and rushed out to the Porthole. He saw nothing. A Flash of Light appeared by the Window over his Couch. With a lightning-quick Reflex, the Purple Paladin grabbed a Musket from his Holsters on the Wall and went over to investigate. Was he going senile at his Age? Surely forty-five was too young for that. Senility might occur at his Age in the 700's or 800's, but surely not the 900's. And it was only eight more Years until the big 1,000 rolled around. Surely he was not imagining things. Was he being paranoid?

"Any live Entity will be dead … DEAD if you fuck with me!" exclaimed he out the Porthole. "I may be old, but I can take Care of my self. I am a Leslie, damn it!" Any body who could have overheard him ignored the Warning.

He really was not sure what it was. It could have been a Seagull or Pelican. Maybe even a Rat; yes, that was probably it. Some Manner of Animal had infiltrated its Way onto the Maelstrom. Feeling dizzy, he sloshed forward, swallowed some Pills off of the Table, and made it to the Couch beneath the Window. He did not have the Strength to make it to his Bed. He had more important Things to worry about than some Animal making Noises aboard his Ship. The Purple Paladin laid down on the Couch, half-asleep, Eyes still wide open with Thoughts running as free as a Fox from a Trap. He did not hear the Footsteps of what ever was walking on top of his Quarters. He closed his Eyes. Sleep was instantaneous.

* * *

"Power is what this new Enterprise brings us," came a sharp, deep Japanese Voice across a virtually empty Room lit only with a few paper Lanterns. This Person was kneeling. He was speaking _up to some body else._

"Agreed," came another Japanese Voice that was just as deep, but darker all the same. "Narcotics shall be the Enterprise of which the Nippon Empire shall flourish and how my Military will profit." He was sitting on a Throne, surrounded by Darkness and just the paper Lanterns for which to guide out of the Room. "What of the Chinese?"

"Free Labour," came the cold Reply with sinister Overtones. "The African Kingdoms have done well inventing the Slave Trade. Now, all we need is the Land to grow Poppy and the Ports to trade our Slaves with."

Leaning forward, the Man on the Throne spoke, "And we are obtaining the Slaves by which Manner? You speak as if it were that simple."

"We can not obtain Slaves without Reparations," the kneeled Man spoke. "It is the Opium in which we enslave them."

"And where shall we grow it?" asked he on the Throne. "The Nippon Empire is too small, and the Emperor would find out. The only Matter that stirs in his Brain concerning those who might oppose us are the Scotchmen who intend to open up their Ports over where we want our Ports. The Emperor understands the Concept of obtaining Power. It all goes down to Power and Control. The Emperor wants to extend the Japanese Influence in Trade. Therefore, the Emperor receives what he wants, and we receive what we deserve."

"To answer your Question, it will be in the Empire of the Great Khan and the Khanate of the Golden Horde," spoke he who kneeled before the Man on the Throne.

"I hate the Chinese, and I hate the Khans!" hissed he on the Throne. "So be it! If Khan does not like it, then he will just have to meet me in Battle. I serve a God by serving our Emperor! Khan is nothing but a Man … he is a Man that can be broken. Make all current Preparations and see that my Ship is fitted for sail towards the Indian Ocean."

"I will do so, my Lord," said the Subordinate. "As for the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands, they have increasingly become a Nuisance to our Empire's Goals. They have placed their _free Ports in as many Nations as possible. King James William IV might not like what we are trying to accomplish."_

"Be at ease and then be gone from here," spoke the Leader. "The Ninja Clan of Kinuko has given me the Aid of one of their most elite. We will have no Problems with the Scots, nor King James William, nor his Sons, nor any of his Family. Think nothing of them, and go to continue Preparations."

"I will do so immediately," said the Man who knelt before getting up and leaving the Room.

* * *

In the southernmost Region of the Korean Peninsula, Merchants, Fisherman, and Businessmen went about their Business of trading and bartering. The Smell of Fish could be detected from far off. Not even the Herbs and Spices a Mainland Chinese Trader had to sell could extinguish the Seafood's Odor. Not that it was unpleasant. One Gentleman ordered fourteen Salmons because they "smelled fresh" to him. Therefore, the Extremes of a certain Odor do not necessarily place a negative Aspect on the Product emanating the Scent. A Port and its Marketplace had more than enough Products to create many different Emanations to please ten times as many People as it took to work the Docks and Markets.

This was a normal, productive Port. It was very clean as well. Pusan East was more popular than any other Korean Port, because of how well it was maintained. All of the Markets were privately owned, but the City operated the Port under its centralised Government. As long as the People made Money and the Government made Money, no one really cared about Socialism or Capitalism. Well … actually, there might _have been a few People who disagreed with it._

A very large Ship swayed in the Breeze headed straight towards an Open Dock. It had no visible Crew. No Jack, Ensign, or Banner flew from its Staves. However, it did have Smoke exiting from it. Other Ships ignored it, until it had sped into the Dock unmanned. The Impact the Ship had was enough to damage the Docks where one Person died from drowning and another died from having part of the Docks fall on top of him. Seven other People were injured … just from the Impact. Unfortunately, the Impact was what caused the Ghost Vessel to explode. It probably had Gunpowder in it or possibly Nitroglycerin. Somehow, explosive Projectiles automatically shot forth from the Flying Dutchman not only igniting other Ships, but also setting Parts of the Port on Fire, that had not already caught on Fire.

All in all, the City had received an enormous Amount of Damage. Besides the Fact that the Port was now destroyed and Korean Citizens had died, those foreign Vessels that had sunk from the seemingly endless Spray of Explosive from the Ghost Ship would not be able to return to their Homeland. Foreign Relations was now in serious Jeopardy. Even once they had rebuilt the Port, foreign Nations would be very wary of doing Business there again.

Economically and politically, the Damage had been done. Of course the Port was destroyed! It can be rebuilt in just a few Months. With People dead and injured, in addition to the Harbours being torched and gutted with Flames, then other Merchants will seriously look at dealing in a different Port City. Who ever did this had sick and twisted Ambitions.

* * *

Noises … knocking … what was it? Admiral Leslie's Eyes opened slightly. He was still half-asleep. The Noises were filtered … almost sounding as if they were coming through Water.

"BAAH!" spat out the Purple Paladin as he tried his best to get up, falling down on his Hands and Knees in between the Couch and a Coffee Table.

"Admiral Leslie!" shouted a Voice from outside the Room. "This is Commander MacDouglass. I have News for you."

"If it is that important, then speak now," the tired, cranky, and dizzy Admiral said as he groped on the Table for a Bottle of Whiskey, before drinking straight from it. "WHEW!" he exclaimed as he gritted his Teeth and squinted his Eyes.

"Sir!" said the Ship's second Officer. "Pusan East has been destroyed!"

Leslie was awake. His Eyes were wide open and his Nerves were at full Attention. He was on his Feet in an Instant. His Chamber Doors were slung open as he spoke. "Commander, are you saying that the chief Port City on the Korean Peninsula has been destroyed?" inquired the Admiral. "Did I hear you properly, or was my Sleep fooling the Words that entered my Ears?" Leslie did not want to believe this. Pusan East had several Scottish Ships stationed there.

"You heard correctly, Sir," Commander MacDouglass said. "Our People lost three Ships. One Scottish Ship escaped before the Flames consumed it. From the last Report, this happened yesterday Evening. We have had no Report on who did it. However, Admiral, it occurred just as it did on the Nile."

"Horo?" asked Leslie in his Nightclothes to the Ship's second Officer in perfect Uniform.

"I can not confirm nor deny that, Sir," the Commander said. "Captain Bruce has confirmed, however, that we are not far off from the Capitol of the Federated Kingdom of Malaysia. An Advance Craft has been sent forth to tell the Yang di-Pertuan Agong that you and Lord Marc are on your Way there to re-supply the Maelstrom."

"Very well," said Leslie. "I will be up shortly. Tell Captain Bruce … tell him just that. I have nothing further at this Time. See that my Breakfast is left on the Floor by my Door, though. I need a quick Shower. But, please do tell the Cook that Jews do not eat Sausage or Bacon!" This last Sentence came out with a strong Hint of Agitation. Of the entire royal Family of the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands, the Purple Paladin was the only one who was Jewish. Every body else was Roman Catholic.

"Aye, Sir," spoke the Commander before saluting and leaving.

Leslie shut his Door and walked towards the Showering Room. Thinking was just about all he could do for right now. His first and second Officers could handle any Business involving the Ship at Bay and its fortifications. The lonely Count of Lothian, who also served as the Terran Ambassador to the Jovian Military Monarchy, could do nothing to stop the Horrors that afflicted his People. Or could he? Thinking and contemplating about this changed his facial Expressions with each new Thought. Even as he used a Pump to build up Pressure for the Water, he thought about a Solution to such a Crisis. He looked at General Horo as a power-mad Authoritarian who masterminded terrorist Attacks on the Concepts of free Enterprise and free Trade. Leslie also saw him as a Threat against the Japanese Empire signing an Agreement to free Trade and open Waterways. The Nobleman lit a Flame inside of the Wall, which would serve to eventually warm the Water for his Shower. It was a simple Device. Leslie had a Flint and Steel Mechanism that would light a Bundle of Sticks aflame, that (inside of its Metal Casing) would also heat the Water. After he had pumped enough Pressure into the Receptacle holding his fresh showering Water, he stripped down and entered inside to bathe.

The hot Water made him feel better. Leslie definitely needed a strong Drink, but taking a hot Shower always calmed his Nerves just as well. He hated it when Events played out critically, and where he had no Control over the said Events. His Nerves merely became more agitated. It would seem logical that Leslie would think more seriously about the Events that he _could control, but if a Person died, then he automatically would assume that he, in Theory, __could have taken a Part in preventing that Event from occurring. He lathered his Battle-worn Body up and rinsed off just before the Water Pressure died._

He could not stop thinking. Even as he saw a Cat staring at him he could not stop thinking. _CAT! Leslie did a Double take seeing __nothing out of his Windows over-looking the Malaysian Islands, when he was trying to see a Cat! He saw some thing. He would swear on his Ancestors' Graves that he saw a Pair of Eyes staring at him, the Count of Lothian, clad in merely a Towel and Robe, still wet from his Bath. His Iron-grey Eyes darted around the Room and out the Windows. What did he see?_

"Are my Eyes aging worse than the rest of me?" Leslie asked him self rhetorically. "Or is my Mind failing my Eyes?"

Trying to ignore all of that and focus on the Tasks at Hand, as well as what his own personal Agenda included, he got dressed in a fresh Uniform of royal purple, silver, and gold. He might as well attend to the Ship and talk with Marc currently. He had a few more Days before he would arrive in the Japanese Empire. Once there, he would accomplish what King James William IV wanted … and hopefully what he wanted. Opening the Door, retrieving his kosher Meal, the Count of Lothian and Admiral of the Scottish Fleets quickly consumed every thing on the Dishes, knowing he would need the Energy.

* * *

"Aye, if that is what you want to call him," said Captain Bruce to the Malaysian Sovereign at an official Meeting. "He is referred to as _The Purple Paladin by some, and others call him __MacDuff the Warrior Poet. However, he holds the Titles of both Count as well as Admiral in official Status."_

The Federated Kingdom of Malaysia's Yang di-Pertuan Agong had wanted to meet him, since he, being the Malaysian Sovereign, could advance his political Prowess by at least saying he met or talked with the Purple Paladin. In their native Asiatic Language, the aging Malaysian Politician said to Captain Bruce, "May I speak with him? I will allow you more Supplies than you need."

An Interpreter was on hand to translate the Gaelic and the Malaysian for the Two. Neither could speak the other's Language.

"I will go and see if he is available," Captain Bruce said before walking away. Bruce really did not know why the Yang di-Pertuan Agong had asked to speak with Leslie, but he got back onboard and asked Leslie if he had time to speak with the Kingdom of Malaysia's Sovereign. Leslie had been overseeing the Supplies added onto the Ship. "Admiral Leslie," spoke the Captain. "The Yang di-Pertuan Agong wants to speak with you. He seems very anxious. Are you able?"

"Of course," said Leslie in a very nonchalant Manner that made it seem as if he was being facetious. "I do not mind mingling with the local Politicians on this Globe." Wearing a fresh Uniform and feeling refreshed in it, Leslie walked elegantly off of the Ship down to the Docks in his Frame of six Feet and one Hundred and eighty Pounds. Just guessing at which one was the Sovereign, he walked towards the old Man wearing the finest Clothing, accompanied by personal armed Guards. Leslie stopped about two Yards short of him and gave him a two-Finger Salute. (Using only the first two Fingers was a Salute unique to the British Islands at the Time.) Leslie stood at perfect Attention whilst he collected his Thoughts. He wanted to know why it was so important to be seen by this Man. Of course, he was an important Person in Politics, but Leslie was a Military Officer and a Seaman. He loved that much more than Politics.

The Yang di-Pertuan Agong bowed simply, yet humbly to the one they called the Purple Paladin. Leslie ended his Salute and bowed before him out of international Respect.

"I have always wanted to meet you, Purple Paladin," spoke the Sovereign while the Translator gave Leslie the Sentence in Gaelic. "Your Exploits and Accomplishments have traveled even to my Kingdom."

"I hold the Honour of finally being able to meet with you, Sir," said Leslie in a Fashion that made it appear as though it were sincere, but only because he wanted the Monarch to believe it, so he could continue on his Way towards the Empire of Nippon. He did not want to talk to any foreign Leader any longer than he had to. He decided now was as good a Time as any to leave. "If you will excuse me, it is time for my Ship to depart. I am sorry I could not stay longer, but I do not want to take up too much Space in your Docks."

Across from them, some Dock Workers accidentily dropped a large wooden Box of jarred Powders and Vials of Chemicals. Luckily, it was lined with Hay-Straw, and the Jars and Vials did not break. They looked embarrassed- no. They actually looked afraid. How strange.

"Before you go," said the Malaysian Sovereign. "Tell me if you plan on coming back. Not that it matters, of course, but your Presence would be more than welcome here." To Leslie, it almost seemed as if he was hiding some thing. Leslie was not a Psychic like the young Cardinal Prince, Mathias the Chaste; but he had a bad Feeling about this old Man. Why would the national Leader need to greet him? "If your Adventures ever cross our Paths, I will be sure to be there in one Form or another." He smiled as he said that. Then, he actually retreated! How odd! How queer! He walked off with his armed Guards escorting him on all Sides. Why had the Malaysian Yang di-Pertuan Agong taken such an Interest in him, the Count of Lothian?

A young Boy that seemed to appear out of the Crowd of Soldiers ran up to Leslie as he was about to get on the boarding Plank. In a Malaysian Accent, he spoke to Leslie in Gaelic, which surprised him more than any thing else. The Boy was carrying a covered Box of Wood. He said, "His greatness, the Yang di-Pertuan Agong wishes to give you these two Gifts."

"Gifts?" questioned Leslie. "But I have done nothing to deserve it."

"To this," the Boy replied calmly as he strategically placed the Box at Leslie's Feet, "all you did was spend some Money on our Merchants and Dock-Workers, and that is good enough." He immediately took off.

"Oh well, I better not look a gift Horse in the Mouth," said Leslie as he picked up the Box and carried it onboard. "Captain, make sure we do not have any Cats on the Ship. I swear I keep seeing them out side my Quarters." The Captain never found any.

* * *

"What a beautiful Set of purple Silk Pajamas!" exclaimed the Purple Paladin as he looked over what he received. "And several Packets of green Tea as well." He was smiling … not that he really liked green Tea or the Pajamas, but he was smiling because he felt obliged to smile for receiving a complimentary Gift from a foreign Leader. It was already dark outside, and they were well past the Kingdom of Malaysia, and getting closer to the Empire of Nippon. The Ship was being taken care of by the Captain, Commander, and Lieutenant Commander. Leslie was going to enjoy him self for the Evening.

A prickling, tingling Sensation sprung out on his Neck. Cool Sweat formed on his Brow. His entire Body remained absolutely motionless. He was not even breathing. Some body or some thing was watching him. Leslie moved none at all, save his Hand into his Tunic for a hand-held flare-barreled Flintlock Musket. He pulled it out so slowly, that it took at least fifty Seconds. Sweat formed on each of his individual Fingers touching the Musket. They slowly gripped the Butt of the Weapon, pulling it out with a firm Grasp. In less than a Second, Leslie was standing on the Couch with his Musket out the Window aiming at what he sensed!

But there was nothing there. Leslie's Brow was covered with chilling Perspiration. A _SPLASH and a __BLAST from his Musket! And a Fish was now in Pieces. A Pain entered into his left Hip like a fiery hot Needle of at least an Inch! Leslie grabbed his Hip and felt a warm, wetness cover his Fingers. To his Astonishment, it was Blood! He then pulled out a Shuriken!_

Twisting around, the Count of Lothian saw a Spectre of thick, black Ink! He then realized that the Person who had attacked him was hiding behind some Manner of a Smoke Screen. It was a Ninja, and as soon as Leslie turned to view him, the Ninja ran towards him, unsheathing a Katana. Leslie quickly removed a Dirk from his Waistcoat, and defended him self as best as possible from the Katana that was bent on ending his Life. The Purple Paladin was sweating, bleeding, and fighting for his Life! He was being driven back into a Corner of the Room, not noticing his torn Gloves and the Blood seeping out from the fresh Wounds just caused by the Ninja's Sword.

"Damn you!" exclaimed the Purple Paladin as he fought back with a sudden Surge of Energy! "I will teach you to fuck with me!" He started striking his Dirk against the Katana, driving the Ninja back. "Summon elemental Power!" he murmured, and a Gust of Wind poured out of his Hand and tossed the Ninja backwards, hitting the Posts on his Bed, splintering them into Pieces.

A high-pitched Shriek exited the Pile of Splinters and Covers, and then it was followed by the Sound of Cloth ripping apart as the Ninja tore his Way out of the Sheets and exited the Window nearby. Leslie followed as fast as his Body would allow, but there was nothing to be seen outside. It was calm, cool, and soft. Nothing existed outside of the Ship that would make it seem like any thing other than a normal Night. For MacDuff … it was any thing but normal. He would not sleep that Night. A Note had been left in his Bed. In Japanese, it translated loosely into Gaelic meaning _'I am not done here. You will soon be dead, Admiral.' Knowing some Japanese Kanji, Leslie then knew an Assassin was after him … but for what Reason, he did not know._

* * *

Standing on the Deck of his Ship, the Purple Paladin issued out Orders and looked across the Waters as they passed the Vietnamese Peninsula. They would be in the Empire of Japan in maybe three Days. The Sails only added a small Amount of extra Knots per Hour to the main Engine that powered the Maelstrom. Leslie just kept the Sails there for Looks. They were primarily a Facade, but the Sails were very useful when making sharp Turns or turning around completely or even going backwards.

Scratching his Head, he could only ponder over what to do next as he looked down intently at his Charts. His Life was in Danger, but he was too proud to let any body know about it. The Ship needed to be run properly, he had diplomatic Problems to deal with in the Japanese Empire, _and he had to continue investigating who was responsible for the Attacks on the Scottish Ports. His People's Freedom included not just the Right of free enterprising but the Right to live as well. Leslie intended to keep his Job of protecting the Merchants and Mariners that did Business overseas either on Ships or in Ports._

What was he to do? Damn the Globe, he was a Leslie! And Leslie's do not fear the Likes of Human Beings or carnal Entities! They especially do not fear Death! To a Leslie, Death is merely that which they flirt with like they would with a Schoolgirl. The Count of Lothian had dumped out his Tranquilizers and locked up his Liquour Closet. There was no Need for him to be weary tonight. He did not sleep last Night after the supposed _initial Attack, and he doubted he would sleep tonight._

As it turned out, he did _not sleep that Night. Sitting on his Couch, looking over Sea-Charts, playing with Quadrants, Sextants, and Octants, he wrote on a Map the easiest and quickest Way to the Empire of Japan. A Lamp lit with a Wick in Kerosene gave Admiral Leslie the Light he needed. After he finished with his Charts, he gave them to his first Officer, Captain Bruce, and then Leslie pondered more about the free trade Situation than the one he should have been pondering over._

How did the Assassin know him as Admiral? He spent more Time on the Jovian Military Monarchy than on his Ship. He had never been involved in a declared War since the Empire of Japan created the Golden Kingdom, where the entire Globe fell under their loose Control. The Kingdom of the Four Scotlands then became the Protectorate-In-Chief of the Golden Kingdom. Leslie was an Ambassador and a Politician. His Title was Count of Lothian. Why would the Assassin place a Priority on his military Rank? Surely that must mean some thing important, thought he.

MacDuff thought this over in his Head as he walked his Ship. Where could that Ninja be hiding? He was too proud to even let his security Guards search the Ship for a Stowaway. Leslie searched the entire Ship him self. Every thing was in order. No body extra was found. This, of course, took him the entire Day, whilst Captain Bruce and Commander MacDouglass ran the Ship. A hot Water Bottle was definitely what he needed for his weary Back. Picking up Barrels, moving Crates, unlocking large Chests, and wandering throughout the Bowels of the Maelstrom took its Toll on his Muscles. By the Time he had finished inspecting every Deck, the Sun was setting against the Asian Horizon.

"This … is … rich!" bellowed the Count in the Belly of his Ship. "All Day long and not one bloody thing to show for it save a Shit-Load of Pain in my Back and a hell of a lot of Stress!" He kicked over a Box with a nonchalant Look on his Face that almost expressed Satisfaction with being angry. "I am getting to Bed," he said as if he had never been attacked at all.

He grabbed a Lantern and walked back to his Cabin. He kicked off his Boots and unbuttoned his Tunic as soon as he got past the Door. Leslie ran the Thought through his Mind that he was going to get some Sleep tonight, regardless of what ever happened. No sooner had he sat down on his Couch to look over the Wounds in his Hands that he had received the previous Night than a sharp, stinging Pain entered his Back, and the warm, wet Sensation of trickling Blood fell down. Grunting out through clenched Teeth, he jumped up and twisted in the Air to see his new Friend, his Body completely covered in that same black Outfit, crouching on the Top of the Couch, holding his Katana outward displaying the crimson Stain of his Blood.

"Let me return the Favour," said Leslie as he withdrew a Rapier from the Wall. "Unless, of course, you object." We walked around as the Ninja stepped down onto the Boards, inching towards him. "Come and finish me if you are capable of killing an old Man!" With this, Leslie made the first Move and struck down at the Assassin, hitting his Katana hard enough to knock him down. As soon as he hit the Floor, the Ninja kicked out his Legs, hitting his Feet into Leslie's Knees, which knocking him off-balance. Leslie fell forward, and to his Horror, the Ninja had his Katana extended forward. As fast he as he could, Leslie, with both Hands on his Rapier, swiped it in front on his Chest clanging against the Ninja's Katana. There he was, smelling the Breath of his would be Killer, balancing him self on the two Swords that separated the two. If Leslie had been any slower, he would now be impaled upon the Ninja Assassin's Weapon. The Ninja must unbelievably strong to keep Leslie suspended in Air just by holding his Sword against Leslie's. He could feel his Body inching towards the Ninja's as the Katana began to bend. Probably realising his Sword would soon be useless, the Ninja kicked Leslie away with both Feet.

Both stood up facing each other. Leslie had a sly Grin on his Face. He had not felt so … _alive in Years! The Ninja stood up straight with his Body turned sideways, tossing the bent Katana away, pulling out a long Knife from his Belt. In the Ninja's Mind, there was no Job he had done that could be compared to this one. Success was the only Course. Failure to kill Admiral Leslie would mean Death … a dishonourable Death at that. "I __will kill you!" exclaimed the Ninja in a high-pitched feminine Voice in Gaelic._

"A Woman?" exclaimed Leslie with a Laugh. "So be it! I am equal opportunity!" With this he tossed his Rapier down and removed a Dirk. "Shall we dance?" He leapt at the Ninja, and she fended him off with her own Knife, slicing him in the Back as they turned. Leslie yelled out in Pain as he tore off the Ninja's Mask. "That is a pretty Accent you have," said Leslie as nonchalantly as possible with his Back bleeding. "And by the Look of you, you must be Japanese. Did General Horo hire you to kill me?"

"None of that matters," she spoke in her broken Gaelic after grabbing his Arm, bending his Body around to hers. She slowly placed her Knife to his Throat. "I must kill you to preserve my Honour."

"There is Honour in killing an unarmed Man?" questioned Leslie as he tossed his Knife away. He must have been mad to just leave him self totally defenseless.

"What do you think you have done?" she yelled as she pulled his Hair, yanking his Head about. "Pick up that Knife!" she screamed as she kicked him away.

"Kill me if you must, but I will not pick up my Dirk!" laughed the Admiral almost as if mad. "Come on! Come get some! Come get me now!" He laughed some more and some how managed to get on his Feet.

"Pick up your Weapon _now!" she screamed once more._

"Fuck off, and go tell Horo to do the same!" yelled out Leslie trying to ignore the Pain in his Back. Just for the Hell of it, he _did pick up his Knife, but he threw it at her! She dodged it, but right as her Head turned to make sure it did not hit her, Leslie had jumped all over her, taking her to the Floor. He chuckled as she strained to get his Body off of hers. "For an Assassin, you have pretty cerulean-green Eyes," he chuckled again._

"Hold your Tongue and let me kill you honourably!" she hissed.

"What a strange and humourous Position we have gotten our selves into," he laughed out again. "How did we end up like this?" He continued using his old, muscular Body to pin her down. No matter how she twisted and turned, she could not get him off of her.

Still laughing he got up off of her, and started to frown right as she scuffled to her Feet. He grabbed his Chest, started coughing dryly, and fell to his Knees. Leslie grabbed his Chest with both Hands and fell forward flat on his Face. The Assassin inched over, not knowing if it was a Trick or not, and felt his Neck. He was alive. His Heart was beating, although it was not beating normally. "Fine then," said she. "I will just come back and kill you in a fair Fight tomorrow. You will not enter the Empire of Japan."

The Assassin left just as swiftly as she had entered, and Leslie got up onto his Feet slowly. After changing out of his torn Uniform and dressing his Wounds, he slept better that Night than any other on the Trip.

* * *

A rapping came across the Admiral's Door. He got out of his Seat at his Desk, opened the Door, and handed Captain Bruce the Sea-Charts he had been working on.

"We reach the Empire of Nippon tomorrow Morning, Admiral." said Captain Bruce.

"Good, Captain," said Leslie. "Make sure every thing is in order, and prepare the Ship for _any thing that might occur. This includes Combat. Also … tell Marc I am coming to see him."_

"Aye, Sir," said the Captain with a Salute before leaving.

It was in the Evening, and MacDuff felt at ease for some odd Reason. He knew some body was out to kill him, and he also knew it was some body with Japanese Connections. One more Night was to fall before he reached the Japanese Empire. Undoubtedly, he would be attacked tonight. That much was certain. The least he could do was pass Time with Marc. Exiting his Quarters and heading down towards the Cargo Deck, the Count of Lothian was more than eager to get things done with. Trotting down the Corridor, down a Flight of Steps, and through a few Doors, he made his Way to the makeshift Room for General Abernethy. MacDuff opened the gigantic Door without knocking and found Marc sitting on a huge wooden Throne. Marc was snoring through his Helmet, occasionally coughing in his Sleep.

"Marc," said MacDuff. "Let us talk until the Night arrives."

A squeaking of metal Joints, a scraping of Metal against Wood, and a wet coughing echoing out of Marc's Helmet said that he had awakened. "What now?" asked the Cardinal Rook. "Why wake me after a good Rest where I dreamed I had my own Body? Why bother me now after not speaking to me for well over two Days?"

"I just wanted to talk," said MacDuff.

"About what?" inquired Marc, more monotone than ever.

"How about Life?" MacDuff asked seemingly rhetorically.

"Or why not Death? Then I could be the sole Topic," Marc explained, obviously not wanting to move from his gigantic Chair.

"How about my Life, Marc," MacDuff asked casually as his Nephew began coughing sporadically. "How important is my Life?"

"Only you-" he said before his own hacking interrupted him. "Only you can decide that much. It is your Life and GOD's. GOD gave you free Will to do as you please, but you must live for HIM."

"As Assassin in on board my Ship, Marc," said the Purple Paladin. "Besides hearing you talk in a very uplifting Manner, only some body out to kill me can bring my Spirits up." This, the Count of Lothian said with an acidic Humour he reserved for special Cases. Apparently, when his Life was in Danger, which counted as a special Case.

"How long has he been on the Maelstrom?" asked Marc in a slightly more animated Voice.

"I am not sure," MacDuff replied. "But, _she first attacked me the Night before last."_

"And you wait until now to tell me, you Fool?" Marc retorted in about as irritated a Voice as he could use. "What am I supposed to? What do you mean by _she? What did she do to you so far? Why have you not given the Crew Warning of a Murderer?"_

"First off, Marc," MacDuff began to explain. "You are to do nothing except wait on the Deck tonight. Second, I mean she, because she is a Female. Third, my Wrists, Hands, and Back have all been injured by her Knives and Swords. Lastly, she is an Assassin, not a Murderer. She is only interested in killing me. Also, she is Japanese … and very pretty for an Asiatic at that."

"You are a Fool," Marc said as he managed to get on his Feet. "I _will wait on the Deck tonight, and so shall you. If she appears I will kill her. The rest of the Crew-"_

"Hold your Tongue," MacDuff interrupted. "I will stay in my Quarters. I am not afraid of her. You will remain on the Deck _solely to run the Ship if I am killed."_

"Have you lost Senses completely?!" Marc demanded of his Cousin. "Do not let your Pride or your Lust lead you to your Death! You will give the Enemy what they want!"

"Lust?" MacDuff exclaimed. "BAH, Man! BAH! My Pride is much more important. I will defeat her before we reach the Japanese Empire! _I shall win! Victory is __mine!"_

"Fuck it," Marc replied. "Your Blood will not be on my Hands. I did not want this Assignment. If you die, I am supposed to handle every thing else. You would do as you pleased any way." He tried walking, but even his artificial Body would grow weak and stiff some times.

"Do you think that I would risk the Lives of my Crew when it is me they want dead?" MacDuff demanded of his Cousin. "Bloody Blast, Man, but this is serious! Do you think that I will let my self get killed by an Asiatic _or a Woman? Think for a Moment. I can handle this."_

"Do not let her Gender or Race fool you," Marc replied as he stomped past MacDuff. "Your Pride will do you in. I will prepare for the Ceremonies, Procedures, and all other Balderdash before we disembark tomorrow Morning. You had better get your self together. If I see any body attempt to infiltrate the Maelstrom, I will kill them without a Thought."

"Very well then, Marc," MacDuff replied, following his Nephew out of the Room. "I shall see you tomorrow, then."

"If you are stubborn enough to defy Death," Marc replied before stomping out into the Opening of the Hold.

MacDuff went back to his Quarters and waited. He had plenty to do. Documents could be looked over, Inventories could be chequed, and Books could be read. It was not long until the much anticipated Darkness of Night appeared. All he could do was wait. For some strange Reason he was smiling. He had never felt like this before, including his first time with a Woman or his first time on a Ship. Well, actually that was debatable, but he had not felt like this _since then. And both of those Events had been well over a Quarter of a Century in the Past. The Count of Lothian was feeling lucky tonight, so he went to his Liquor Cabinet, pried open the Lock with one of his smaller Knives, got out a Bottle of thirty-year-old Scotch, and drank a few Shots. He fell into a Nap before he could think. He did not dream._

* * *

"Wake up, Admiral," spoke a soft, high-pitched Voice with a Japanese Accent. "Wake up to face me and fight to the Death. I can not kill you as you lay sleeping."

Even with a Dagger to his Throat, Leslie woke up laughing. "Do it now whilst I am still inebriated," said the drunken Sailor. "And why do you insist on referring to me as Admiral? I am the Count of Lothian and the Terran Ambassador to the Jovian Military Monarchy." He actually seemed to care about that one, for he had stopped laughing entirely.

"You must be mad," was the next thing she said. "Get on your Feet."

"What if I say no?" he retorted with a haughty air. Damned if she did not grab him by the Collar of his Tunic, pick him up (which was definitely a Task as bulky as he was), and toss him away into a Corner. "I guess that is what happens if I say no," he said after clearing his Throat. This Time he _did get on his Feet. Not only that, but he pulled a Knife from out of his right Boot. "Ready?" he asked with a Grin._

She stared into his Face just as she had the Night before. No matter what, she could not escape the Feelings of Inadequacy or Failure. She was a Member of the Kinuko Ninja Clan and a top Assassin. Never before had she faced an Opponent like Admiral Leslie. He was not afraid, but anxious to fight for his Life. He never called for extra Security, and this was an Area that she had made sure of. She chequed the entire Ship beforehand. Why was he smiling? Why had he laughed? She had hurt him badly on his Hands and his Back. What was it about him? She stared into his Face that had obviously seen many Years of Combat and Training, but his Face and Eyes still seemed as calm as a Pond behind your Home. She kept getting distracted. He was saying something.

"Repeat your self," she said not knowing what he had said. "I can not understand your raunchy Version of Gaelic."

"First of all, I speak better Gaelic than you probably do of Japanese," he quickly replied. "And to repeat my self, I want to know the Name of the Woman who will kill me tonight. I also want to know who paid you. I doubt you murder People for free."

"Murder?" she asked rhetorically. "I kill for Reason not Lust." No body she had ever killed was deserving of Life, according to her Employers. And she had kept forcing her self to believe that as well.

"And my Death will be for a Reason?" he asked pacing sideways towards her, ready to defend him self. "What is your Name?"

"I am Kinuko Aki of the Kinuko Ninja Clan," was her first Reply. "Your Death will be to liberate the Japanese Merchant and fishing Business from European Interference."

"I could not have been given a more weak or sorry Excuse," came the caustic Comment. "If you believe that, then you are more idiotic than I originally gave you credit for. You should tell your Boss to hand feed you a better Lie." He was not smiling this time. Also, neither was she! With a Yell and a Charge, Leslie's Face was bleeding and Aki had been knocked across the Room from a well-landed Punch into her upper Chest. She was writhing in Agony on the Floor. If Leslie had placed any more Effort into it, he could have cracked a Rib, punctured a Lung, or bruised her Heart. He was old, but he was damn strong.

"I shall call you Aki, since in Japanese, the last Name is the given Name," came out the dry Remark. As soon as he had gotten to a Basin to look over his Cheek, Aki had gotten up and charged at him again! He was actually startled to see her coming at him. He had just enough time to raise his Hands in Defense before getting sliced in the Palms and tripping her up at the same Time. She hit the Floor hard, but he knew she was fazed at best if she could withstand the Punch he had landed on her Chest. Leslie had just enough time to rinse his Hands off and wrap them in Towels and think of a Plan before she got up.

Aki was humiliated. Nothing angered her more than Humiliation. This Ass-Hole was making a Fool out of her. Nothing she could do was enough to get the Energy out to finish him. She had an Idea at the same Instance that he did. She removed her Mask, showing off her cerulean blue Eyes and her charcoal black Hair. Leslie stopped and looked. He did not smile, though. He frowned slowly as she sat motionless. She was waiting for an Opportunity to strike, and he was trying to buy time. Leslie frowned more, dropped the Towels he had on his Hands, hung his Body over, twisted his Face into a sickly Manner, grabbed his Chest with both Hands, grunted out in Pain, and fells over on his Back.

Aki did not know what to make of this. With a puzzled Look on her Face, she cautiously got up to view his Body. Had he just died? Or had he merely fainted? What was she to do now? Aki crept over to his Body, to look at his Face. She knew she was supposed to have him killed, but she had to look at his Face again. Aki must have looked over his Face for GOD knows how long! And Leslie was doing all he could to fake being dead!

A Man can only hold his Breath for so long. Besides that, Carrion usually does not bleed an extended Period of Time. Aki was looking at him so intently, lost in his khaki Tan Eyes, that she did not notice he was still breathing or that he was still bleeding, and Leslie was getting more uncomfortable by the Minute! If he for even one Moment lost his Control, than he would be dead! And the worst thing was, was that he was about to laugh at her! It was _seething inside of him! The Laughter wanted to come more at this Moment than at any other Moment in his entire Life! He tried! Oh, did he try! Aki gazed at his Face with Wonder, and Leslie tensed every single Muscle in his Body to prevent the impossible! Nothing could stop it! It was like trying to stop a Tsunami with one Sandbag. The Pressure kept building up. It was getting immense! Leslie was starting to feel numb! He could not control it!_

AND THE DAM BURST! He laughed so hard that it woke up People all over the Deck! Aki was knocked back into a Corner with Fear, Frustration, and Fright! Leslie laughed until he cried. He could not stop. Aki was still in the Corner totally abashed and amazed, not knowing what had happened. She was in a total State of Shock and he was laughing his bloody Head off! Nothing could stop it now that it was all coming out of him. He did not care if she killed him as long as she could do it now. He preferred to die with a Smile on his Face. Well … Aki was not about to kill any body right now. It was doubtful she could. What kind of Man _was this Scottish Admiral?! Was he insane? Did he not realize that she was an Assassin ordered to end his Life? All she could do was sit in the Corner, huddled up in a Ball, staring at him._

For well over five Minutes he laughed straight. He had to pick him self up and tell every body at his Door that nothing was wrong. Of course, this took some Time. Even the Captain had gotten out of Bed to see if the Admiral was sick or ill. Still, not to any of them did he speak of Kinuko Aki. This puzzled Aki even more. As soon as Leslie was sure every body had gone back to Bed, he took one Look at Aki and said with a placid Grin, "Come here. I have some use for you."

* * *

"You should kill me now," Aki said to the one she had tried to kill.

"I do not think so," he said condescendingly to her as he dressed his Wounds, staring into a Mirror, tossing bloody Rags into a Rubbish Bin. He did not even place any Fetters on her Ankles or Wrists to prevent her from escaping. He did not think it was necessary. She never moved from her Spot in the Corner except to stand up because of Discomfort.

"How can you let me live after I tried to kill you?" she asked.

"I do not know!" Leslie said as if without a Care in the World. "You just might prove useful as a Slave."

"I would rather be killed," Aki said to him, almost demanding an Execution.

"Uhhhh, no," Leslie replied matter-of-factly.

She moved closer to him. "They will kill me," she said, sounding more like a Girl than a Woman.

"I seriously doubt that," Leslie replied once more in that arrogant Tone. "No one kills my Slaves." He said this in a Manner that indicated he was not being very serious.

"How many Slaves do you own?" Aki asked him swallowing hard, not knowing what her Fate would be being a low-level Slave instead of a high-class Assassin.

"Just you," Leslie said, not once taking his Face off of the Mirror. "You sure cut me well and through on my Cheek. This will probably leave a Scar. I will tell the Captain, Commander, and any body else who asks that I cut my self shaving."

"Why are you defending me?" Aki inquired still looking at his Face.

"Because you spared my Life," he replied not really caring that his Response was untruthful.

"I did not!" she exclaimed.

"Well," he said as he looked at her with that Grin of his. "I am still alive." He chuckled and got out of his Uniform.

"What are you doing?" she again started with her Questioning.

"I am getting undressed so I can get some Sleep," he replied as if it were a stupid Question. "You will sleep in my Bed. I will take the Couch."

Aki could not believe this. Why in the Devil would a Member of Nobility in the second most-powerful Family on the Globe give his Bed to a Slave whilst he slept else where. "That is unacceptable. I can not even sleep in the same Room as you since I am now a Slave, Admiral."

"You seem rather eager to accept your Fate," he said. "Why not do as I say, and do not give me any GOD damned Lip?"

"Yes, Admiral," Aki replied with a somber Tone as she sat down on the Floor.

"And do not call me Admiral any more," he said. "I am the Count of Lothian and the Terran Ambassador to the Jovian Military Monarchy. Why and how do you know me as Admiral?"

"That is what _they called you as," Aki said, emphasizing the Word __they._

"They?" he inquired. "As in Horo and Emperor Endymion?" He seemed very anxious to know this much.

"The Emperor had nothing to do with it," she said. "In Fact, I doubt he would have approved. I was chosen through Admiral Horo, but not directly. I was trained to be an Assassin since I was young. The Japanese Military used my Clan for Purposes such as this one. Only now have I failed to kill the Person I was instructed to kill."

"And why me?" the Admiral asked.

"I was told that you were an inhuman Monster who wanted to control any thing that involved the Seas," Aki replied. "Any body that I was told to assassinate was also said to be a Tyrant or a Monster."

"Do you actually believe that?" he asked her without looking at her. As he got out of his Uniform and into nothing but a Pair of long Underpants, she noticed Scars all across his Back. She could not concentrate on what he asked because she could not take her Eyes off of him. He might have been fifteen Years older than him, but he was handsome in the Face and actually attractive in the Body despite how worn it had been by War and Age.

"I … did not hear what you said," came the now humble Voice.

"I asked if you actually believed what you were told about me or any of the others," he wanted to know.

"I am not sure," she replied honestly.

"It figures," he said. "Now go to Sleep."

"Where, Admiral?" she asked.

"In that Bed!" he pointed. "And do not call me Admiral. My Name is MacDuff."

"Yes, sir, MacDuff," she said. Aki slowly and hesitantly made it to the Bed, still looking at him. "Why are you treating me this Way?" She really needed to know.

With a Chuckle he replied, "I always treat my Slaves well." Then he sat down at his Desk and began rummaging through a Stack of Papers.

"I thought you owned no Slaves," Aki said, not fully understanding MacDuff's dry Sense of Humour.

"I have never owned any Slaves," MacDuff said with that sly Grin of his. He stopped grinning and once more told her to go to Sleep. She had not even gotten into the Bed yet.

"What am I supposed to wear?" she asked now sounding more like a Housewife than a professional Ninja Assassin.

"Where what you have or less, and I will buy some Clothing for you tomorrow," MacDuff said. "I will make sure you wear any thing other than that Outfit." Not too many Times did he remove his Eyes from his Desk. "You will be my Escort tomorrow whence I meet Horo and Endymion."

"_No!" she yelled. "I will be killed." With this, she leapt into the Bed, obviously afraid._

"You will do as I say," he told her, looking her dead in the Eyes. "And I already said that no one would kill you."

"Yes, sir … MacDuff," she told him, finally able to say his Name.

"Good," he said back to her. "Now go to Sleep. I am about to work your cute little Ass off tomorrow." He chuckled with Delight as he began writing over some Documents. A Kerosene Lantern and some Ink was all he needed. MacDuff figured if the Japanese were going to try and fuck with him, then he was just going to have to fuck them more and harder. He would get some Sleep that Night. It is uncertain as to which one obtained more Rest. Aki now felt emancipated, even though she knew she would be MacDuff's Slave until she died. She looked at him as he worked away at his Desk. She eventually fell into sub consciousness.

As soon as MacDuff had finished on his new Documents, he dropped onto the Couch, swallowed more than a few Shots of Scotch; he fell asleep feeling totally safe and secure. He was just that Type of Person. Even Aki felt not just safe but calm now. She did not know why she felt this Way, and MacDuff did not know why she would not attempt to kill him again. He just had a strong _Feeling about his Situation. If any thing, he would be able to jerk Endymion and Horo around using her. Regardless of any of that, it is truthful to say that neither knew what would happen next. Aki expected to be killed by the ones who had hired her, and MacDuff was totally indifferent in any Case. He was only interested in getting the Deal Set that King James William wanted and then to screw around with Horo. Actually, he wanted him dead, but that might not be feasible._

Both of them dreamed that Night. Neither would remember their Dreams after they woke up.

* * *

MacDuff awoke on his Couch with a rising Sun in his Windows. As he looked over at his Bed, Aki was wide-awake, huddled together, staring at him. She had just awoken a few Minutes earlier. "Ready to start a wholly new Day, Aki?" asked MacDuff. "We will do more today than any other Day this Year, I warrant. First off, I will get your Leaders to sign an Agreement for free Trade and open Waterways. Next, we will prevent any body from killing you."

"I still do not understand why you are doing this for me," Aki spoke in her broken Gaelic tinted with her high-pitched Japanese Accent.

"I am not willing to allow my Slaves to get killed," he lied, not really caring if she believed it or not. He got up and went to his Closet. Inside he picked out a splendid Tunic, Jacket, and a Pair of Slacks in solid royal purple. Along with that he retrieved a Mantle, a Belt, a Shirt, and a Pair of Boots in solid white. "I will be right back," he said before entering into his Shower-Room. After about what might have been no more than Half an Hour, MacDuff came out wrapped in Towels, and clad only in his Undergarments. "I will get you some Clothing immediately."

Taking a Brush he lathered it with Soap and Aloe and brushed it over his Face. With a Razor he began shaving his Face totally clean. Aki kept looking at his Back, wondering where he had obtained so many Scars. She had to ask. "What happened to your Back?" Her Face seemed like that of a more juvenile Girl than a Professional.

"A Japanese Cat-of-nine-Tails got mad with me," he said plainly. "It was on one of my first sailing Voyages. My Father was a Nobleman, but I wanted to sail on the Ocean. So, during a routine Stop-" he stopped, cutting his Face where Aki's Knife had been. "So, during a Stop in the Japanese Empire, I went off to get a decent Meal. Unfortunately, my Stupidity got in the Way, and I realised only _after I had eaten a good Meal that a British Sterling was virtually worthless overseas. I had brought no foreign Currency with me, nor had I brought any Silver, Gold, or Platinum. The Owner of the Shop got a Samurai off of the Street and had me flogged. I got an Infection, and the Skin never healed properly. That is why there are so many Scars there. No matter how much my Father tried to rectify the Situation, it was never resolved." He finished shaving and washed off the Lather from his Face._

"That makes me sorrowful, then," Aki said somberly, actually feeling Sympathy for him.

"I would not worry too much," MacDuff replied as he brushed his Hair and got into his Uniform. "I am going to take you with me into Town. You need new Clothes and Weapons." He pulled his Knee-high white Boots up over his purple Slacks and buttoned his Shirt up. "You must be hungry. I will be right back," MacDuff said as he pulled his purple Tunic on and buttoned it up as he went out the Door. "Do not answer the Door and do not leave. Shower in that Room where I came out. All you need to do is build up Pressure with the Crank. The Fire is already lit to supply warm Water." And he left.

Aki got up and went to the Room. It was absolutely exquisite! She had never seen a Bath such as this one. Aki did as she was told and turned a Crank until she could see a Level of Water inside of a Casing reach to its full Height. She also noticed that a Flame was still lit inside a Case full of burning Wood, beneath a Set of Pipes. Aki undressed fully and stepped inside feeling very vulnerable; she was no the great Kinuko Aki, master Assassin of the Kinuko Ninja Clan. She was just a Slave … standing naked in a strange Bath that belonged to a Man she was hired to kill. Doing as she was instructed, she turned another Crank, and hot Water surprisingly sprayed over her. It was a very new and unexpected Sensation! However … after all that she had been through, it was pleasant and welcomed. In point of Fact, she stayed in for well over half of an Hour enjoying her Shower until the Pressure died. Reluctantly, she got out and dried off with the Towels she found in a Cabinet in the Wall. _Now what was she supposed to wear?_

A Knock came on the Door. Frightened since she was still naked, clad only in Towels, she almost cowered at the Sound. She knew better than that. Aki wrapped her self up quickly and tightly and settled her Mind.

"Aki," came the rich Baritone Gaelic Voice that was MacDuff's. "I have some Breakfast for you as well as suitable Clothing. But first I need to go through some Details with you before you dress."

What on the Globe was he talking about?! Did he intend to view her bare Form without moral Reproach? How absurd! "Place the Clothes on the Floor, and I will retrieve them," Aki proposed.

"I can not give you a Uniform until I have given you a field Promotion," MacDuff said adamantly. "But, I will give you some Underclothing first. Open the Door, and it shall be there. I will have my Back turned."

Aki very slowly opened the Door and saw MacDuff placing Trays of Food on the Table by the Couch. She retrieved a Pile of white Material. It was a very soft Blend of Material that would cover the entire Body from Knees to Elbows. The Assassin-turned-Slave closed the Door, dropped her Towels and got into the Outfit. Feeling bold, she exited wondering what MacDuff meant of a Uniform.

"I have a new Plan," MacDuff started. "First off, you will henceforth be right at my Side here on in. They will not expect you in a Uniform. Let me swear you in." By the Tone of his Voice and how quickly he spoke, there was absolutely no use getting out of it.

"I really do not think-"

"None of that!" he said turning to give her a stern Look. "Now listen for a Moment! I want you to repeat what I say."

"What are you planning?" she insisted.

"I am planning on slapping your Rear with my Rapier if you do not listen!" he said not looking as if he was joking. "Place your Hand on your Heart." She did. "Repeat after me: I, Kinuko Aki of the Kinuko Clan,"

"I, Kinuko Aki of the Kinuko Clan," she repeated.

"Do henceforth, and for all Time, swear my Allegiance, my Honour, and my Life," said he.

"I … do … henceforth, and for … ever, swear my Allegiance, my Body, and my Life," she repeated in her rough Gaelic.

"To the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands, the Empire of Japan, the Golden Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Light," said he.

"To the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands, the Empire of Nippon, the Golden Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Light, she repeated speaking more clearly.

"And to their Service, I pledge all that I have and all that I am, save my Morals, Ethics, and Honour," MacDuff said completing the Oath.

"And … to their Service, I pledge all that I have and all that I am, except for my Morals, my Ethics, … and my Honour," Aki said officially placing her in direct Allegiance to what her Employers had secretly been fighting against.

"Good," MacDuff said plainly. "Now get on your Knees."

"I do not understand why we must go through all of this," she said.

"I sure wish you would be quiet and do as I say!" he barked out at her. "You trusted me so far, now trust me now, damn it!"

She got on her Knees, not liking him angry. He unsheathed a Sword hanging at his Belt and tapped her Shoulders. "I henceforth dub you as Seaman Recruit Kinuko with a Pay Grade of enlisted-one," Admiral Leslie decreed. "Now rise, Seaman Recruit Kinuko, and get into your Uniform." He gave her a Uniform of grey trimmed in royal purple and white. The Boots and Gloves were roughly the same patched together Material of Leather and Cloth, although the Boots were much more dense. Both Pairs were a creamy white. MacDuff refused to help her get into her Slacks, her Tunic, or her Jacket. It was better if she learned to get the Buttons through the Holes or the Hooks through the Clasps her self. It took her long enough, but as soon as she had gotten her Jacket on over her Tunic, MacDuff invited her to sit by him and eat Breakfast.

"I do not know what your normal Meal is," MacDuff said as he gave her a Tray. "But, Eggs, Bread with Custard, Potatoes, and Kippers usually compose a very decent Breakfast. You should eat all that you have. We will have a long Day, and you will need all of your Energy."

"Thank you," Seaman Recruit Kinuko said as she began to eat, not really used to it, but managing well.

As soon as both had finished eating, he got up and walked her outside of his Room.

"Tie your Hair up in a … no, forget that Idea," MacDuff said not knowing how she would wear her non-commissioned Officer's Cap. "Let your Hair hang down normally, and place your Cap on naturally. Just make sure you are able to prevent your Hair from covering your Rank Insignia on your Shoulders."

As soon as they left the Admiral's Quarters, they knew that this Day would be more eventful for them and Millions of others than any other Day in their Lives thus far. And if it turned out to be less than that, it was only be a very minuscule Measure.

* * *

As an unusual Couple, the highest of all Admirals and the lowest ranking Seaman, MacDuff and Aki walked together on the main Deck towards the Gangplank leading towards Shore. Captain Bruce, Commander MacDouglass, and Lieutenant Commander Campbell were all standing in line. The Crew would be given no Shore Leave. Admiral Leslie's first, second, and third Officers were just there to see him off. And now, to their Surprise and Confusion, they would be seeing a new Crew Member off as well. As the Ship rocked in the Water, anchored down, a large stamping, stomping Noise came behind MacDuff and Aki. Aki had never seen "The Cardinal Rook" before, and she looked even more surprised by his Appearance than by her Appearance to MacDuff's top Officers!

"A new Member of the Crew, MacDuff?" Marc asked rather blandly.

"General Abernethy," MacDuff said with a dry Smile. "Captain Bruce, Commander MacDouglass, and Lieutenant Commander Campbell, I want you to meet the Fleet's most recent Seaman Recruit, Kinuko Aki. When you see her, you will call her either Miss, Seaman Recruit or Seaman Recruit Aki. If you give her any Shit, I punch you in the Nose." This he seemed to be saying to any body around and not just his Cousin, Marc, or the Ship's Captain, Commander, and Lieutenant Commander. She was now an official Member of the Fleet. Aki was just as surprised as every body else. Never before had she ever though of joining a foreign Military Service. Aki was born and bred to be a Ninja, and that was all she had wanted. Now it was ironically her own Job that had stopped her Ninja Career short. What confused Aki the most was MacDuff's Intentions. Was she a Seaman or a Slave?

"I am the Field Marshall-General, MacDuff," Marc said. "And is this the same young Lady you were speaking of to me yesterday?" If Marc had had a Face, it would have been with a very serious Expression at this Time.

"Aye, she is," MacDuff said boldly, as if to preemptively defend his Actions.

"As I said last Night," Marc started. "You are a Fool and a Loon."

"I know what I am doing, damn it!" MacDuff exclaimed as a few Drops of Sweat formed on the Heads of each of his top Officers. "She is under my Command, not yours." By now, some of the Crew-Members were getting used to their Arguments.

"So be it," Marc said about as blandly and monotone as possible. He walked forward past every body to a special Gangplank just for him. It was at least six Feet in Width and made of several Logs tied together with Rope. If Marc had tried to walk on the other Gangplank, then it would break apart, and he would fall into the Water with little Chance of coming up. However, just to surprise Marc, MacDuff lifted his Arm, straightened his Palm, and levitated his Cousin up into the Air and setting him down on the Docks. He twisted his metal Body around and said to his Cousin with his monotone, amplified Voice, "It must be nice to be a Psychic, just so you can show off!"

MacDuff chuckled then turned to leave before being interrupted.

"Admiral Leslie," Captain Bruce said. "There is some thing I must tell you first."

"What is it, Captain?" Leslie asked.

"Ensign Young is dead," Bruce responded with a somber Tone.

"_What?!" came the Reply. "How in GOD's Name?"_

"We found him in his Quarters," stated the Captain. "In his Hand was a Cup, and there was green Tea made. He remarked that you had given it to him. The Ship's Doctor claims it might be Poisoning."

"What else can go wrong?" Leslie asked rhetorically.

"Petty Officer Ferguson is also dead," the Captain replied morosely.

"Are you shitting me or what?" Leslie demanded with an exasperated Face.

"He was found wearing a Set of purple silk Pajamas," came the Captain's Response. "He was reported as saying that you gave them to him."

"It figures … I get some Gifts and try to give them away …" he mumbled off incoherently. "Why did he die?"

"It is unknown, Admiral," Captain Bruce said. "But his Skin seemed as if in a horrible Rash of Blisters."

"Take care of it, Captain," Leslie told him directly. "I will go take care of every thing else."

"Aye, sir," said the Captain with a Salute.

MacDuff escorted Seaman Recruit Aki down the Gangplank. Armed Guards were on both Sides of them. Leslie was not going to take any Chances … not with his new Plan. If any thing else, he could obtain a wee bit of Revenge on some People he did not care too much for. Pissing off Emperor Endymion would not go to well with James William IV. The Golden Kingdom needed to remain stable, but MacDuff was going to keep it by his Terms. Once on shore, Aki felt slightly uncomfortable, trying to get used to an Absence of swaying back and forth. On all Sides of them, Aki saw Guards surrounding her and MacDuff. She understood since she was supposed to have killed him. In the Street were a large wooden Platform and a Carriage, both led by eight Horses. Marc climbed on top of the heavy Platform and sat down. MacDuff escorted Aki inside of the Carriage. Once inside, MacDuff slipped her a Claymore along with some Shurikens and a Musket.

"You just might need these," MacDuff said. "I doubt we will see Endymion, but we _will see his Proxies. And just __maybe … if we are lucky … we will meet with General Horo … or Admiral, or what ever the Hell he calls him self._

"His official Title is General," Aki said. "But he acts as both." She paused before asking him a Question. "What will you do to him?"

"I just gave you some new Weapons, so you should figure it out," MacDuff said in a Tone that implicated she should know.

They arrived at the Imperial Palace within a decent Amount of Time. MacDuff was about to either take Care of a Problem … or possibly die in the Attempt. Oh well … he had lived a good Life. Aki was thinking roughly the same of her self. Maybe she could die swiftly. What ever the Case might be … they were going to meet it head-on in a few Minutes.

* * *

Imperial Samurai Warriors lined the Walls of Emperor Endymion's Palace. They looked straight ahead, never looking around, ready to act upon Command. Seaman Recruit Kinuko and Admiral Leslie stood alone in the middle of the Palace with Field Marshall-General Abernethy, awaiting further Instructions for the diplomatic Process. Well … they were alone except for the Guards. After waiting for what seemed like an Hour or so, one of the Japanese Government Leaders walked down a Corridor and greeted them. They exchanged Pleasantries and were told that seeing either the Emperor or the Shogun would be impossible.

"We have Diplomats with Schedules less harried by Time and Events that will be able to discuss the Matters of Trade and Waterways with you," the Japanese Politician said.

"Let us talk some where else," said the Admiral to the Japanese Politician. "Just out of Curiosity, though, where are Emperor Endymion and Shogun Admiral Horo?" Leslie never realised that Horo was a Shogun. This meant he had a hereditary Title to be Commander of the Military.

"They are else where, but we can talk in this Room," the Politician said as he led them into a large business Room with a glorious View of the Palace's Lawn.

Leslie was going to _talk to Horo if it killed him, and it just might. He eyed the Room where they were. Marc was still attempting to squeeze into the Room. He wanted no Help; of this MacDuff was sure. Therefore, MacDuff offered Marc no Help at all. Besides, the Cardinal Rook eventually got in._

"I want to get down to the Matters at hand right now," MacDuff chimed rather affluently to the Interpreter. "Tell Horo I want to talk to him." MacDuff was not smiling. He was leaning down on the Desk as if he owned it, the Office, and the Palace.

"That is impossible," said the Politician.

"Marc?" MacDuff spoke out to his Nephew. "I believe this is where you help me." Marc stood in front of the Door, and MacDuff pulled out a flare-barreled Flintlock Musket Pistol and aimed it right at the Japanese Politician who had led them here. He could only stare with Eyes as wide as Saucers. Obviously, he had never spent any time in the Military. MacDuff looked at the Interpreter and pulled a second Musket Pistol on him! He spoke to them both. "We are going to go see that Criminal you call a Shogun or Admiral or General or _what ever … and you will lead us to him and the Emperor without any Questions or Samurai Guards being alarmed."_

He was as calm and cool as ever. MacDuff even had a Grin on his Face. Marc opened the Door (and accidentily broke it) and walked out. MacDuff replaced his Pistols back in his Uniform and told the Interpreter he would not fail to draw them if they led him astray. Aki remained right behind her new Commander not speaking a single Word since entering the Palace. This sure was an odd Predicament. Aki, a former Ninja and a promising Candidate to be a Samurai who worked for the Japanese Government, was now working for Foreigners, wearing their Uniforms, and helping lead Hostages through her former Government's Headquarters. She would never get over this.

The weak Japanese Politician and the frightened Japanese Interpreter led them to a second-Floor Set of Double-Doors. "Before you enter, and I know you will," the Politician said. "Please let me leave first so I will not get into Trouble."

"Very well, you weak Bastard," MacDuff said after the Interpretation was given to him. "But, I am keeping you with me," he said to the Interpreter and Marc pulled out a long Halberd with a Scythe at the end. It was the Cardinal Rook's trademark Weapon. He placed the sharp Hook end of it to the Back of the Interpreter. Oh, he would let him go, of course, but now they needed him to translate any thing that was _discussed between Leslie and Horo. Abernethy was just there for backup. The Politician ran off. No one ever saw him after that Day. "Marc, would you do the Honours?" MacDuff asked his Cousin with a broad Grin._

"As you wish," came his dry, cold Reply. And with this, Marc lifted one gigantic Foot and pounded the Double-Doors out of Existence. Inside were several very confused, frightened, and angry military and political Figures. They were all sitting around a large Table. However, there was one Person sitting on a Throne in a separate Part of the Room behind a few Screens. They knew who it was.

"Guess WHO?!" shouted Leslie in Japanese as he fired a full Load from his Musket Pistol into the middle of the Table they were doing Business on. Of course, most were Politicians, and they fled. The Shoguns and Samurai … they stayed. Now, if they had attacked Aki and MacDuff, then they would have won. Unfortunately for them, they attacked Marc. Every single Sword bent or cracked on his Armour. MacDuff grabbed one by the Neck and some how managed to toss him over against the Wall where Horo was. Still, the Figure in the other Room remained perfectly still. MacDuff got closer to where Horo (who was staring him down) was standing, but got caught up with a Guard that Marc had knocked across the Room with one swing of his Arm. That Guard quickly got up and stabbed MacDuff in the Leg. That same Samurai was paralysed for the rest of his Life. MacDuff had shot him in the Back.

All the Time, Aki stayed right behind MacDuff, actually fearful of General Horo. MacDuff kept inching towards him, and Horo never moved, keeping his Eyes on MacDuff. On the other side of the Room, Marc had knocked many of the Guards unconscious. Some would wake up with Headaches, whilst one would suffer a Concussion. Marc kicked the Japanese Soldiers out of the Way and moved forward towards Horo as well, hacking and coughing.

"You will be my Translator, Seaman Recruit Aki," MacDuff said. "I can barely speak Japanese. Come out from behind me and face the Man that had enslaved you."

Aki came out in her new Uniform, and that was the _second biggest Surprise Horo would receive. He spoke out to her in Japanese. "You are a Traitor to your Clan and your Race."_

MacDuff picked up most of the Japanese and told Aki, "Do not listen to him. He hired you to kill People for Money. You are no longer like that. Aki, listen, you are _better now!"_

Now, of course Horo was not going to stand for this, so he attacked MacDuff head-on. Luckily, MacDuff knew a few fighting Techniques, so as soon as Horo starting kicking, he punched the Top of his Feet! And by the Expression on Horo's Face, it definitely hurt! Needless to say, by the Blood coming out of Leslie's Mouth, Horo had landed a good Punch.

"I like how you Japanese fight," Leslie said in his Japanese with a disenchanted Chuckle.

"I will not be taken down by the likes of you," Horo said. "The Japanese will rule the entire Globe by one Way or another. You can not stop us."

Marc began closing in on them slowly. Aki still remained timidly behind. Marc made the Mistake of getting too close, so Horo leapt into the Air, kicked away off of Marc's Armour, and sailed right into MacDuff, knocking him across the Room. Now Aki was in between them. It was the _last Place she would have wanted to be. Horo looked down at her in Disgust as the __fighting Admiral lay down on the Floor. His Wounds from fighting Aki were opening, and he would soon be too tired to fight. He had to rely on Aki now._

"You can rejoin me, Kinuko Aki," Horo said as he looked at Leslie. He turned his Head around to her. "Join me and kill this worthless Pile of Excrement."

Aki froze, looking at them both. MacDuff changed his facial Expression from that of Pain to that of Fear. Was she actually going to kill him? He was scared, and then he decided that now was not the Time to fear his Demise. Leslie got up, and Horo advanced. Only one Punch was landed, and Leslie fell back down. He peered over at Aki and showed her the Blood on his Hands. All he did was smile.

Aki saw that Smile and could not understand it. Horo started kicking Leslie, yet all he did was smile at Aki. With Tears in her Eyes, she screamed, and shoved the Claymore Leslie had given to her into Horo's lower Back. He moaned, looked up at the Ceiling, then inadvertently fell down on his Back, shoving the Sword deeper into his Body.

Leslie managed to get up. Where was Marc? What had he been doing? They saw him in the next Room with the Figure who had not shown any Signs of Movement or Language. Leslie then, moved Horo on his Side and removed the Sword much to his Anguish. He chuckled as the Japanese Warlord bled all over the Floor. He had an Idea. "Aki, help me bring him to the Emperor so we all can hear Horo's Confession. I know that is the Emperor in there." Both of them grabbed one of Horo's Arms and drug him into the other Room hoping the General (or Admiral or what ever he was) did not die too quickly.

"This is Emperor Endymion," Marc said to MacDuff and Aki.

"He is a God!" gurgled out Horo in Pain. "You are not allowed to see him!"

Emperor Endymion sat on his Throne not speaking, but he did look at Horo with Disdain.

"I am on a Mission from James William IV of the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands, your Excellency," MacDuff started. "I am the Count of Lothian. I also represent the Merchants, Fisherman, and Seaman that hail from my Country." With this, MacDuff explained his Position, what he had done to get here, his Questions on the Destruction of Scottish Ports and Ships, of Aki and her Recruitment, and the Run-a-round he had been given entering into the Palace. Then, even as Emperor Endymion remained silent, Leslie looked down at Horo. "Did you hire Kinuko Aki to kill me?"

"Hai," Horo said, almost with some respect, acknowledging what he had done.

"Did you mastermind Plans to introduce Narcotics and Drugs either naturally or synthetically into foreign Ports.

"Hai," Horo said looking down at the Blood pooling around him.

"Did you order the Destruction of Scottish Ports in the Mediterranean Sea and the Sea of Japan to name merely two?"

General Horo looked up at him, saying nothing for maybe six Seconds, with an Expression that said _What in the Hell are YOU talking about? Leslie did not like that look. Horo then looked at Aki the same Way. Aki and MacDuff looked at each other … and they knew what it meant._

"Oh, fuck me," Leslie mumbled under his Breath as his blood Pressure and body Temperature both rose. "Emperor, you have Horo's Confession." Leslie retrieved a Scroll from inside his Tunic. "Please sign this Armistice and Agreement to internationally free Waterways and free Trade."

"I will do so … Purple Paladin," said the Emperor.

"How do you know-" Leslie started.

"Enough of that," Endymion interrupted as he gave Leslie the three signed Documents. "Please forgive me. Do not base The Nippon Empire on this Being here," he said as he pointed towards Horo who was right near Death. "Forgive this Empire. Horo received his Title through his ancestral Line."

Not wanting to hear this any more, Leslie thanked the Emperor, not really caring that he might have been manipulated or that his Generals and Admirals ran the Nation too much or that he had no Knowledge of what his Lieutenants had been doing, and then told Aki and Marc they had to leave! Bending down to Horo, Leslie asked him if he really did not know any thing of the terrorists Attacks on the foreign Ports. With his last dying Breath, Horo murmured out the Japanese Word for Innocence. With this Leslie yelled out a Curse, believing him, and left with Aki and Marc. This Time, MacDuff was leading Aki out by the Hand.

* * *

The Maelstrom set sail immediately with MacDuff and Aki on the main Deck. Marc had gone into a coughing Fit, and MacDuff felt he would die for sure this Time. Marc went down to his personal Room in the Cargo Hold. MacDuff looked at Aki.

"You know …" he started. "I was almost scared back there. I thought I was going to die. Why did you save me? Why did you kill Horo for me?"

Aki brushed away some Tears, wrapped her Arms around MacDuff and kissed his Lips. MacDuff had not been kissed in well over fifteen Years, so he was taken aback with very pleasant Surprise. "Because …" she said, "because I love you."

MacDuff smiled as he held her back, their military Hats falling off. "I know …" he started. "Me too."

He thought about his unusual Trip to the Federated Kingdom of Malaysia. He thought of the Gifts he had received as well. He gave the Pajamas to one of the Crew, and he had died the next Morning in them. MacDuff hated green Tea, so he gave that to some of his Crew as well. They died the next Morning. He now recognised what was in those Crates that had broken at that Malaysian Port. There were Explosives there. Then there were the Reports of Malaysian Terrorists that MacDuff ignored. What of his dead Crew Members? What of their Families? Why was the Yang di-Pertuan Agong acting so odd with him? Leslie picked up his service Cap and ran a Hand through his platinum and gold Hair wondering what his next Move would be.

"Why did you let go of me?" Aki asked MacDuff.

MacDuff looked away from the Ocean directly into those cerulean-blue Eyes of hers and said, "I will not let go next time." With this he winked and kissed her Lips. In a few Days afterward, the Malaysian Capitol building had been blown out of existence by _the Maelstrom and His Majesty's Ship __The Flying Dutchman, and Leslie would arrive in the Kingdom of the Four Scotlands not before giving Seaman Recruit Kinuko a Field Promotion up to Seaman Apprentice. In time she eventually was awarded a Commission and became an Ensign; but this was only after a few other Adventures Aki and MacDuff had held together. At least in this one, there actually was a happy Finish. However, the others are for another time._

_The End_


End file.
